


Watch me make 'em bow

by GivemeanID



Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Gen, Good Brother Hashirama, Good Father Butsuma, Intersex Male Omega, Omega Itama, Omega Tobirama, Sassy Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: In the large nest of furs in front of him, Tobirama cracked an eye open. The fluffy end of his white tail twitched and then he closed his eye again, pointedly not looking at his brother. The young omega was sprawled on his back in his nest, wearing only a large shirt that was leaving his legs bare. His silver-white hair were spread on the cushion under his head, forming a halo. He was making a show of sleeping when Hashirama perfectly knew it was his passive-aggressive way to give them the cold shoulder.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920775
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	Watch me make 'em bow

Hashirama was sitting cross-legged on the carpet of the tent, his hands on his thighs, vibrating with restlessness. He let out a little pitiful whine. At the other end of the tent, his father, who was sharpening his axe, rolled his eyes fondly at his eldest son's dramatics (even if Hashirama knew he shared his current state of mind, he was just better at hiding it).

In the large nest of furs in front of him, Tobirama cracked an eye open. The fluffy end of his white tail twitched and then he closed his eye again, pointedly not looking at his brother. The young omega was sprawled on his back in his nest, wearing only a large shirt that was leaving his legs bare. His silver-white hair were spread on the cushion under his head, forming a halo. He was making a show of sleeping when Hashirama perfectly knew it was his passive-aggressive way to give them the cold shoulder.

Itama was drapped on his right side, because Itama was twelve, an omega like Tobirama, and he had been scared for his big brother. And Tobirama would never deprive him of comfort. Kawarama was snuggled on his left side, because even if he was an alpha, he was also ten, and therefore, in Tobirama's head, could do no wrong (which was one of the reasons Kawarama was so feared among the Senju, the little terror could do anything, Tobirama would always forgive him (and you didn't want to anger Tobirama by dissing his little brother)). It was the exact reason why Kawarama, unlike Itama, who was at least pretending to be asleep, was taunting his biggest brother because he was allowed in Tobirama's nest and not Hashirama.

Hashirama whined again, and this time Tobirama didn't even open an eye. But the end of his long tail twitched in irritation.

When two weeks ago, Tobirama had come back from his meeting with the Hatake Clan bruised and wounded, exhausted, with blood on his hands, reeking of heat and Uchiha alpha, riding a stolen horse wearing the Uchiha crest, they had been terrified. At first, Hashirama and Butsuma had feared the worst, especially since they had both recognised the Uchiha Heir's scent. They had all but jumped Tobirama and stripped him of his fur-cape to check if he was okay. Fortunately (if you ruled out the bruises and the sprained ankle), Tobirama was okay and sound.

(He hadn't been raped, thank the gods. Hashirama didn't know what he would have done if Madara had actually raped his baby brother, had done something so heinous. But it would have been extremely violent.)

Yet the two Senju alpha had been hit by a wave of possessiveness and had all but sandwiched Tobirama between them and scented him till the Uchiha's scent had disappeared. Tobirama had let them do it without protesting, except his lashing tail. But then he had showed them his extreme displeasure by kicking them out of his nest and forbidding them to get inside before he allowed them in again.

Their mother had died a few years after Kawarama's birth, and out of necessity, Tobirama had become the top omega of the family (and by extension, of the Senju). He was the one the alphas (especially the ones of his family) were going to when they were feeling down or irritated, he let them smell him so they could feel better. He was the one the omegas were going to when they had problems and they wanted to speak about it. He never shied away from his duty or his clan. He was loved and respected.

If he had been raped (by a Uchiha, no less), the entire Senju Clan would have been after the rapist's skin.

All of that to say that Tobirama knew perfectly what he was doing when he forbad his brother and his father to access his nest. Hashirama whined again and shuffled to sat just next Tobirama's nest. The furs were reeking of omega scent, and Itama cracked an eye open, rolling his eyes. Butsuma had stopped pretending not to care and was looking at his eldest trying to worm his way into Tobirama's nest. Hashirama bent down as far as he could without actually getting in the nest. Tobirama batted him in the face with the end of his tail, making him sneeze. Not detterred, Hashirama whined and bent even further, threatening to fall face first on his brother's lap. Tobirama visibly rolled his eyes, even if his eyelids were still closed, and then used the fluffy end of his tail to tickle Hashirama's nose.

Hashirama spluttered and backed away.

"Tobiiiii !!!" he whined.

Tobirama finally opened his eyes, straightened on his elbows and looked at Hashirama, who pouted, his lower lip wobbling.

"I am sorry," he whined,"can I come cuddle, now ?"

Tobirama squinted, before letting himself fall back on the furs and dragging a hand down his face.

"Fine," he grumbled,"come in..."

Hashirama happily squealed and crawled on his hands and knees into the nest, before flopping on Tobirama's left side, squashing a hissing Kawarama under his weight (ah ! serves him well...). He nuzzled Tobirama's silver-white hair and rumbled softly, relaxing. Butsuma had approached, looking hopeful. Tobirama smiled at his father and beckoned him inside the nest. Rumbling happily, Butsuma crawled inside the nest and drapped himself on Tobirama's right side, his large frame almost entirely covering his third son, who chirruped in protestation but purred when his father scratched him behind the ears. Smiling, Tobirama grabbed one of his father's hands in his and squeezed, as he curled his tail around one of Hashirama's knees. He started purring, the sound relaxing the alphas around him.

Time passed, as the five Senju dozed off. Finally, Butsuma spoke.

"I am sorry we were forceful, Tobira," his father said.

"t's okay," Tobirama mumbled sleepily,"you were worried, I understand."

Hashirama nuzzled his hair, rumbling, his short tail waggling.

"But please, remember that I am a warrior just as much as you all are. I can take care of myself..."

Butsuma nodded before looking at Hashirama who nodded.

"I'm going to skin Madara," Hashirama said,"you can make yourself a coat with his hide..."

Tobirama snorted and turned his head to rub his nose against Hashirama's.

"That's nice of you, Anija," he teased,"but I doubt he's still alive, to be honest. I stabbed this fucker in the chest, he's probably dead as we speak..."

He closed his eyes and breathed, his magic spreading slowly. He then blinked before his smile croocked.

"He's alive finally..." His lips spread in a wicked smile,"but he's not in a good shape..."

The Senju chuckled wickedly.

"You're the best, Anija !" Kawarama smiled. Tobirama chuckled and ruffled his littlest brother's hair, and Kawarama protested loudly. It turned into a full-blown tickle match and Hashirama threw himself into it without any shame, happy to have all his brothers with him, safe and happy.

He was still gonna skin Madara, though.

**Author's Note:**

> As said last time, Tobirama is 16, an omega and a snow-leopard hybrid. Hashirama is 21, an alpha, and a grizzly hybrid. Itama is 12, an omega, and a polar bear hybrid (both his ears are white). Kawarama is 10, an alpha, and a brown bear hybrid. Butsuma is 43, an alpha, and a grizzly hybrid too.
> 
> The Senju are mostly bear hybrids, with the occasionnal wolf or dog (Toka is a hyena).


End file.
